


the peculiar nature of being in love and finding everything to be absolutely adorable

by AliceInIdolLand



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, plot-wise nothing really happens they're just being cute;;;;;;, they kiss like twice because they are Cute and In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInIdolLand/pseuds/AliceInIdolLand
Summary: A soft look appears on Sakuya's face. "Masumi-kun, did you know that you're very cute?"When he blinks this time, it's out of confusion. He can feel his face flushing but ignores it since if he pretends it isn't there, it probably doesn't exist, or something like that. "Me?"
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	the peculiar nature of being in love and finding everything to be absolutely adorable

**Author's Note:**

> SakuMasu train, full speed ahead!!!!
> 
> i've been thinking about them and having Feelings because they're so good together? i have another two or three fic ideas lined up for them already, i'm looking forward to writing about them even more already ♡♡♡
> 
> in this one they've been dating for a few months alreadyyyy

There're fifty million trillion things that Masumi can say he likes about Sakuya. His smile, for one, his eyes, for two, and his energy and hair and the way he smiles and he lights up justtt so - and on and on and on. With how many there are and how many new ones he seems to find each day, it's no wonder that Masumi finds himself so deeply in love.

Today, there's something new to add to the list. They’re sitting side by side on the couch, close but not close enough to feel each other’s warmth. Masumi would lament over the loss of content but then Sakuya bites at the end of his pen (it’s cute) as he puzzles over a question. He's only helping Masumi with his work this time, but the way his brow furrows (also cute) makes it seem as if it's the first time he's learning this stuff too. After a good twenty seconds of staring at the problem, and Masumi staring at him, of course, Sakuya looks up with a sigh (another cute thing!) and frowns (this one's also cute, but Masumi would rather it be a smile).

"I’m sorry, Masumi-kun, I just don't seem to remember how to do this..." he trails off. "If you ask Itaru-san or Tsumugi-san, I'm sure they can give you an answer?" The phrase tapers off into a question, as if the fact he presents is uncertain of what it should be (what it is, in fact, is adorable).

"It's fine," Masumi replies. "Thanks for trying."

"Of course!" Sakuya smiles this time (really super cute) as he regains some of his previous energy. "I'll do my best to be more helpful next time."

Masumi takes back his work, pondering his next words. "It's okay if you're not, though."

"Eh?" Sakuya exclaims in mock offence (his expression... yep, definitely cute). "You mean you don't want me to be useful? That's not very nice..."

He clears his throat, reconsidering. "I just mean, like... You're willing to help, and that's enough for me?" He pauses, considering if there's more to add, before deciding that he's said exactly what he meant. "Yeah." Somehow, his own mouth turns up at the corners, happy to have found the right words.

Sakuya laughs (absolutely positively cute, Masumi could live on that sound alone) and leans over to press a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "You spoil me," he says, mostly because it's true.

Masumi pouts, puffing up his cheeks in a way that makes him look almost comical. "I do not. And, you missed."

"Hm?"

Before Sakuya can question what he had missed, exactly, Masumi leans in close and presses his lips against Sakuya's. They part after only a few seconds, but Sakuya's flustered expression is adorable all the same. He's blushing, and there's a soft but dangerous look in his eyes. As his lips curve into a gentle smile, he speaks, voice barely more than a whisper. "...then, next time, I won't miss."

It's enough to make Masumi's heart beat triple time. They're already so close together, but he wants to wrap Sakuya up in his arms and hide him away from the world, keeping this cuteness just for himself. Before he can do more than think about it, though, Sakuya's already made true on his promise, initiating their second proper kiss of the sessions. It lasts quite a bit longer, but once Masumi opens his eyes he swears he's a little dizzy, his vision a little bit hazier than before despite how clear Sakuya seems to appear.

"See?"

"Huh?" Masumi blinks, but his eyes don't stray from his lover's face.

"I didn't miss that time!" The exclamation is accompanied by a wickedly soft smile, and then a laugh as a soft look appears on Sakuya's face. "Masumi-kun, did you know that you're very cute?"

When he blinks this time, it's out of confusion. He can feel his face flushing but ignores it since if he pretends it isn't there, it probably doesn't exist, or something like that. "Me?"

Sakuya nods fervently as he proceeds to scooch himself over, as close as he can possibly get without sitting on Masumi's lap (not that he would mind if he did... the image of that is rather cute, after all). "Of course you are!" He responds, the dimples in his cheeks amazingly visible due to their closeness. "This bright red is cute,” He taps Masumi’s cheek with his finger, highlighting the flush that Masumi had wished didn't exist. “This smile is cute,” His finger moves to the corner of Masumi’s mouth this time, and, predictably, Masumi’s heart does a backflip. “And everything else is cute too!” The only response he can really muster is a grunt, and that makes Sakuya giggle some more. 

“You’re cute too,” he murmurs before diving back in to kiss Sakuya again. When they part this time, their lips hover impossibly close to each other, but they don’t touch. Masumi swears he’s breathing way too hard, but even if he is, the softness of Sakuya’s own breath reaches him all the same.

“Then,” Sakuya says, a hint of a smile hidden in his voice. “We can be cute together, can’t we?” All Masumi can see is the way the corners of his mouth turn up with the words and then they’re kissing again.

It’s a nonsensical line of logic - they can be cute together, huh? - but somehow it hits Masumi right where it’s supposed to and his heart swells. They kiss for a while longer until Sakuya’s content with resting his head on Masumi’s chest, both of them taking the time to catch their breath.

Masumi runs his fingers through Sakuya’s hair, gently tugging and untangling separate strands. After a while, Sakuya tilts his head, making the strands Masumi had been working on fall down in a tangle, but then he smiles and it’s more than enough to make up for it. “I love you,” he whispers, and Masumi’s heart skips another beat.

“I love you too,” he says, the words reverberating in his heart. He really, really does. He hopes he always will. Sakuya gives a hum of approval as he lays his head back down. Masumi continues on with the task of fixing his boyfriend’s hair, his thoughts drifting as he does so.

Sakuya... really is too cute, isn’t he? And if they're both cute… doesn’t that make them a perfect match? He laughs out loud without even realizing it.

Sakuya glances up to see the source of the noise, careful not to move his head too much this time. The most adorable pout is painted on his lips and Masumi feels his heart soften. "Is something funny...?"

"No," Masumi denies with a quick shake of his head. "Nothing."

Blowing out a puff of air in annoyance, Sakuya snuggles deeper into Masumi's chest, using the fabric to muffle his words. "That's okay, then. Even if you won't tell me what it is, it's nice to hear you laugh." A pause. "It's cute."

Masumi snorts, the lightest notes of laughter leaving his lips, and almost immediately he can feel Sakuya's mouth twisting up into a smile against his chest. He forgoes the hair-combing and pulls Sakuya into a tight hug instead. "Let's stay together forever," he murmurs into the pink strands of hair he finds so adorable.

"Mm, let's." The warmest feeling yet warms Masumi's body and he can't stop himself from smiling. To create such a reaction... Sakuya really must be the most adorable of them all, right?

**Author's Note:**

> and so they're sitting there but then izumi walks in and she looks at them and straight up says "if sakyo sees pda in here he'll make you clean for the next month" and so masumi just lifts sakuya and carries the both of them to his room so they can cuddle some more. 
> 
> sakuya's a bit heavier than he expected but his squeal of surprise was amazingly cute so masumi will never ever complain about it.


End file.
